deadliestbeastsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bull Shark
The bull shark, Carcharhinus leucas, also known as Zambezi shark or unofficially known as Zambi in Africa and Nicaragua shark in Nicaragua, is a shark common worldwide in warm, shallow waters along coasts and in rivers. The bull shark is well known for its unpredictable, often aggressive behavior. The Bull shark is most famous for its remarkable ability to thrive in both as far up as Indiana in the Ohio River and Illinois in the Mississippi River, although there have been few recorded attacks. As a result, they are probably responsible for the majority of near-shore shark attacks, including many attacks attributed to other species. However, bull sharks are not true freshwater sharks (unlike the river sharks of the ddd dwqww wewe qeww ewewe ww wqgenus Glyphis). The bull shark lives all over the world in many different areas and travels long distances. It is common in coastal areas of warm oceans, in rivers and lakes, and occasionally salt and freshwater streams if they are deep enough. It is found to a depth of 150 metres (490 ft) but does not usually swim deeper than 30 metres (98 ft). In the Atlantic it is found from Massachusetts to southern Brazil, and from Morocco to Angola. In the Indian Ocean it is found from South Africa to Kenya, India, and Vietnam to Australia.Bull Shark are found in the Lake Michigan. Their a picture of a shark in Lake Michigan. There are more than 500 bull sharks in the Brisbane River. One was reportedly seen swimming the flooded streets of Brisbane, Queensland, Australia, during the Queensland floods of late 2010/early 2011. Several were sighted in one of the main streets of Goodna, Queensland, Australia, shortly after the peak of the January, 2011, floods. There are greater numbers still in the canals of the Gold Coast, also in Queensland, Australia. A large bull shark was caught in the canals of Scarborough, 2 hours north of the Gold Coast. In the Pacific Ocean, it can be found from Baja California, to Ecuador. The shark has traveled 4,000 kilometres (2,500 mi) up the Amazon River to Iquitos in Peru. It also lives in fresh water Lake Nicaragua, in the Ganges and Brahmaputra rivers of West Bengal and Assam in eastern India and adjoining Bangladesh. It can live in water with a high salt content as in St. Lucia Estuary in South Africa. After Hurricane Katrina, many bull sharks were sighted in Lake Ponchartrain. Bull sharks have occasionally gone up the Mississippi River as far upstream as Alton, Illinois. They have also been found in the Potomac River in Maryland. Bull sharks are typically solitary hunters,but occasionally hunt in pairs. They often cruise through shallow waters. They can accelerate rapidly and can be highly aggressive, even possibly attacking a racehorse in the Brisbane River in the Australian state of Queensland. They are extremely territorial and attack animals that enter their territory. Since bull sharks often dwell in very shallow waters, they may be more dangerous to humans than any other species of shark and, along with the tiger shark and great white shark, are among the three shark species most likely to attack humans. One or several bull sharks may have been responsible for the Jersey Shore shark attacks of 1916, which was the inspiration for Peter Benchley's novel Jaws. The speculation of bull sharks possibly being responsible is based on some attacks occurring in brackish and freshwater as well as there being certain similarities in bite marks between bull and great white sharks. The bull shark is responsible for attacks around the Sydney Harbour inlets. Most of these attacks were previously attributed to great whites. In India bull sharks swim up the Ganges River and have attacked people. Many of these attacks have been attributed to the Ganges shark, Glyphis gangeticus, a critically endangered river shark species that is probably the only other shark in India that can live comfortably in freshwater, although the grey nurse shark was also blamed during the sixties and seventies. Battle against the American Alligator A bull shark is swimming through the florida everglades, looking for prey. It spots a large fish and chases after it, snapping it up in it's jaws and swalloing it whole. The shark feels large ripples in the water and looks over to see an american alligator swimming at it at top speed. The shark moves out of the way and the alligator swings around and grabs the shark's fin in it's huge mouth. It tries to do a death roll but the bull shark slams it's head into the alligators jaw, stunning it and giving the shark the chance to escape. The shark then bites the alligator but it can't get through the thick skin on the alligator's back. The alligator bites the shark again, It then does a death roll but it fails and the shark escapes from under the alligator it attacks the belly and eats the alligator while its still alive,then the shark shook it's head tearing the alligator to shreads. Winner Bull Shark Experts opinion Bull Sharks The shark was faster,more agile,more aggressive and more adapted to fighting in water. cool Category:Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Water Animals Category:World Wide Animals Category:Fish Category:Carnivores Category:Vertebrates Category:Sharks Category:Salt Water Fish